PACTO NOCTURNO --Firmado en Carmesí--
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Desde los rincones oscuros iluminados sólo por rayos finos de luz de la luna de plata, les traemos un "PACTO NOCTURNO" firmado con sangre... Es de mi pareja favorita, esperamos que les guste, está historia de seres sobrenaturales que pactan una eternidad... OJO: Slash... Las Musas Lunares y yo, esperamos sus comentarios... ¡Maravillosas Lunas!


_Las Musas no me han dejaron dormir tranquila con tal de que escribiera esté relato, espero que os guste porque las musas son muy controladoras (Mirada asesina de parte de las mencionadas) Uhmmm… Bueno, la luna y la noche han sido el catalizador de esto, que se puede hacer… jaja_

_Criaturas Sobrenaturales _

_OJO: SLASH (Ya saben que hacer si no les gusta leerlo)_

_Gracias por leer ¡Esperamos sus reviews! _

"_**PACTO NOCTURNO"**_

_**Firmado En Carmesí**_

Era una noche oscura y fría, la neblina serpenteaba creando figuras fantasmales por las calles aledañas al bosque de arboles y vegetación frondosa, el silencio era profundo y ominoso. La luna llena dominaba el cielo nocturno acompañada por las titilantes estrellas, la nieve cubría todo lo que tenía a su alcance dejando una alfombra blanca y fría a su paso, todo era quietud en medio de una escena en que la neblina como nubes que han bajado del cielo reptaban en el bosque, saliendo de el, al encuentro de la carretera.

La suave brisa agito las copas de los árboles, ocasionando que la nieve acumulada en ellas se precipitara al suelo del bosque como una cascada blanca que brillaba bajo los rayos de la luna, se escucho el canto de un búho rompiendo el profundo silencio, luego a la distancia se pudo escuchar el aullido de un lobo, casi un quejido armónico que se deslizo en el viento subiendo hacia el cielo profundamente oscuro y precipitándose sobre el suelo del bosque, luego la ausencia de sonido se hizo presente nuevamente.

El sonido de pisadas en una carrera apresurada irrumpió en la espesura del bosque, el movimiento ocasionaba que el aire se agitara haciendo que la neblina se moviera súbitamente… De repente, un grito agudo corto el silencio de la noche como la navaja a una hoja de papel, luego la inmaculada y blanca nieve, fue salpicada por una mancha roja contrastando de manera intensa con la blancura del tapiz que se extendía sobre el pasto escondido bajo esta.

Envuelta por la neblina como si de un manto se tratara una criatura nocturna sostenía a su presa, marcándola, envenenándola…. Maldiciéndola…

El silencio domino nuevamente el bosque en la antesala de algo, como esperando ser testigo de un acontecimiento extraordinario, la luna llena ilumino el claro del bosque, la neblina se movía como si tuviese vida propia… Se escucho el aullido profundo de un lobo con pelaje de champagne con destellos que asemejaban el oro anunciando su llegada al bosque, seguido instantáneamente por un aullido nuevo casi tintineante de un lobo negro más pequeño, el lobo dorado aulló nuevamente a modo de bienvenida y quien no supiera que era algo imposible, podría ver la sonrisa en la mirada del can, a su vez vería que obtenía como respuesta una mirada cálida y alegre del canino negro.

En un correteo apresurado el lobo negro siguió al lobo dorado, trotando juguetonamente explorando su entorno, se alejaron del claro del bosque dejando tras ellos una mancha de sangre brillando bajo los rayos de la luna como si de un pequeño río carmesí se tratase, sobre la anteriormente pulcra nieve blanquecina… Tras unos segundos las figuras peludas, se perdieron entre la neblina y los arboles, el sonido de sus pisadas se fue amortiguando hasta que desapareció, al igual que las hermosas criaturas rodeadas de leyenda y misterio, fueron absorbidas en un abrazo por el manto negruzco de la lúgubre noche.

El canto de los pájaros anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día, mientras los rayos del sol se deslizaban sobre la nieve, los arboles, dejando ver una hermosa imagen de matices multicolores, el bosque se despertaba, los animales empezaban su día… El sonido de unos pasos sobre la nieve que se empezaba a derretir por el sol y la pronta llegada de la primavera, hizo que algunos conejos que estaban frente a una cueva huyeran, el sol dio de frente a dos figuras que salieron de la protección de la sombra de los arboles, las cuales se acercaban a la cueva. Un hombre alto, de piel clara, cabello amarillo casi dorado sujeto en una coleta, gallardo, con andar elegante caminaba de la mano con un joven moreno, un poco más bajo que él, de cabello negro, lizo, corto un tanto desordenado, suelto danzando con el viento.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, el hombre acaricio con un movimiento casi reverente el rostro de su compañero quien le regalo una sonrisa y una mirada chispeante en sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras acariciaba una especie de cicatriz causada por la mordedura de un animal salvaje, en el cuello del joven moreno, él coloco su mano sobre la del rubio y le respondió -No hay nada que lamentar amor mío, era la única forma-

El hombre de piel blanca asintió atrapándolo con su mirada gris tormentosa y le respondió -Pero me hubiese gustado que no quedara marca y además no merecías tal maldición…-

El ojiverde le sonrió con ternura -Para mi es un tatuaje que nos recordara que no aceptamos los tontos límites que parecían hacer mella en nuestro amor y no es una maldición, es una bendita forma de romper las limitaciones que intentaban separarnos-

El rubio sonrió con cariño -No hay límites para nuestro amor- el moreno se puso en puntillas rodeando el cuello de su compañero, él en entendimiento se inclino acunando al pelinegro entre sus brazos y sellaron la muda promesa con un beso.

-Es hora de dormir- dice el hombre de ojos grises guiando al más bajo dentro de la cueva.

-La verdad ya me esta dando mucho sueño- responde el joven de ojos verdes con voz juguetona.

-Después de todo, la noche ahora nos pertenece- dice con su voz aterciopelada el rubio, palabras seguidas del sonido de la tintineante risa juvenil del moreno, seguida por la profunda de su acompañante de ojos grises, se perdieron dentro de la cueva.

Desde esa noche bajo la luna llena y la neblina del bosque espeso, profunda, un lobo dorado ya jamás viajara sólo pues sería acompañado por una lobo negro y ahora juntos le cantan a la madre luna sus misteriosas melodías. Pronto la manada crecería y el bosque estaría nuevamente lleno de lobos…

_Pronto se escucharía la sinfonía de lobos en el bosque, donde habitan un lobo dorado y un lobo negro, con su familia, su manada, rigiéndola… Por muchas noches, perdidas en una breve eternidad. _

Así fue como la mancha de sangre sobre la inmaculada nieve, como la firma de un pacto eterno dio inicio a los paseos nocturnos de dos lobos, dos almas gemelas, dos amantes eternos… Pues a veces "la muerte" es sólo un nuevo comienzo.

**-FIN!-**

_Auuuuuu! Ay! Amo a los lobos, son tan bellos! Bueno las Musas y yo esperamos que os haya gustado y no seas malitos queremos leer sus comentarios…_

_¡Gracias por acompañarnos!_

_He estado ausente y estoy tratando de recuperarme. Espero sus reviews, en compañía de las Musas Lunares._

_-No me miren así, que ustedes me ata…. Digo inspiran es en las noches frías, además es un lindo apelativo, pues somos de la luna ¿o no?-_

_-¡Como quieras loca…!- Exclaman las Musas "Enfadadas"_

_-Que genio…- Dice Lunática Rodando los ojos -En fin…-_

_**¡LA MAGIA ESTÁ EN TI!**_

_**Lunática Dark **_

_**Y**_

_**Las Musas Lunares **_

_**¡Felices Lunas!**_


End file.
